


Bridge Over Troubled Waters

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix it fic essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Regina's walking around the forest, hoping to clear her head, when she comes across Emma. After 6.03.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after last night's ep, I was sufficiently inspired to write this.
> 
> This is kind of like Road to Recovery, for those who are familiar with my attempts to fix the craziness that is the show, or at least not make it so bad.
> 
> I know that this scene will basically never happen in the show [because why should Emma and Regina have a heart-to-heart? Blasphemy!], so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Hurt/Comfort_

**Summary:** Regina's walking around the forest, hoping to clear her head, when she comes across Emma. After 6.03.

**Warnings:** Spoilers for 6.03...but no Hook, promise! Just vague mentions at most.

* * *

Regina desperately needed to breathe.

No, she wasn't being choked. Nor was she drowning.

At least not literally.

Metaphorically, she was losing control with how overwhelmed she was. Which was why she had gone for a long walk. Storybrooke's forests were deeply underrated for all they offered, and she needed the peace and calm it brought her. The leaves rustling, the birds chirping, and best of all, there was no one around her.

Seeing herself - rather, her evil self - like this made her feel so discombobulated, it was sickening to imagine she'd been like this in the past. No wonder everyone wanted her gone at the time. She supposed it was a comfort knowing she could recognize the toxicity of her past behaviour. All that was left was vanquishing the final remnants of her evil self.

Turning around the bend, she saw the toll bridge in the distance. What caught her attention was the figure sitting on the ground in the middle of the bridge. Regina froze and wondered what to do. She could either turn around and avoid having to talk to anyone, or continue on through and hope that whoever was there was too engrossed in their own thoughts to notice her, or to want to talk to her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Regina continued on her path. As she got closer, she saw that the figure was none other than Emma. Frowning, she now made a beeline for her.

Emma had been sitting cross-legged against the side of the bridge, arms on her knees, hands fidgeting with her Sheriff's badge.

"Emma?" Regina asked when she was close enough.

Startled, Emma quickly snapped her neck up. "Regina! Hey, I didn't see you. I lost track of time...is everything alright?"

The words came out a jumbled mess and it made Regina pause. Then she gave a slight nod. "Well, as fine as everything can be considering present circumstances."

Emma flashed a tentative smile, but still seemed distracted.

Regina sighed, and then moved to sit down beside Emma. Glancing at the latter, Regina saw Emma give her a befuddled look. "What? Can't I sit down?"

Stuttering, Emma said, "N-no! I mean er- of course you can, I just don't see why..."

Taking a deep breath, Regina thought for a moment before starting, "Look Emma, these past few years, things have been chaotic between us to say the least. We've been enemies, allies, and friends. Although we've had our differences and our spats, I'd like to believe we're still friends."

"Of course," Emma was quick to reassure her.

"Then, as your friend, I want to be there for you. I know from what Henry told me, today has been somewhat crazy for you, and I'd like to help, if I can. I'm no Archie, but if the Evil Queen was involved, I can certainly assuage whatever doubts she planted into your brain."

Emma was silent for a few seconds before asking, "So you don't still have thoughts that you're Henry's true and only mother?"

"What?!" Regina whipped her head to look at Emma, incredulous.

For her part, Emma was now clutching at her legs, drawing her knees close to her, not looking at Regina, staying quiet.

Tentatively, Regina reached out to place a hand on Emma's back. When Emma didn't shrug it off, Regina soothingly rubbed Emma's back. "Emma, I can assure you the thought has never crossed my mind in _years_. She is merely trying to get in your head and your self-esteem. She knows, because I knew when we were in our combative stage, that that made you angry, it made you reckless, as you're wont to do when you doubt. You are as much Henry's mother as I am."

"It's probably silly," Emma gave a meagre laugh, leaning back into Regina's touch. "But when she said those things, it really hurt. It was like we were back in that stage, just fighting and wanting to hurt each other."

"It's what she does...it's what I used to do. Words were my friends, a weapon to use." Regina ran her hand up to Emma's left shoulder and pulled Emma's body closer to hers. "But listen to _me_ , Emma. Not her. I care about you, I know you, and I can tell you that nothing she says is true. She's just trying to make you paranoid and drive you away from everyone."

Emma gave a mirthless chuckle and looked towards Regina. "I think I'm doing fine on that end by myself." When Regina seemed confused, Emma added, "I have been trying to deal with some issues by talking Archie, but it feels like it's all going in circles."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina prompted, wanting Emma to feel comfortable talking to her and not pressure her.

With a sigh, Emma nodded. "Honestly, I need to. I feel bad keeping it from my parents, but like you said, you're my friend, and I can trust you."

"Of course you can. I will try to help as best as I can," Regina stated with a nod.

And so, Emma began. "Ever since we got back from hell, I figured this would be it. I'd have my happy ending, and things would fit into place. I don't know if it's because I had high expectations, or maybe I was expecting this feeling of contentedness to settle. But it feels all discombobulated, does that make sense?"

Regina nodded. "I felt the same way. That my happiness was only a temporary solution, and certainly not meant to be my happy ending."

"So how does it happen? When do we know?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I suppose only your parents could know that. But you have time to figure things out. I'm sure that a few years from now, you'll know and realize that this is where you were meant to be all along."

"That's the other thing...I don't think I have that much time," Emma glumly mumbled.

"You really need to stop being so cryptic," Regina dryly riposted, garnering a wry smile from Emma.

"My magic's been failing lately. And along with it, I've been getting visions..." Emma tapered off.

Regina frowned. "Visions? Since when do you get visions?"

Emma shrugged slightly, not wanting Regina to move her arm away. "I'm not sure. They started after we came back from New York. In it...I die."

At Regina's shocked expression, Emma explained the details as best as she could recall. She stopped and paused throughout her explanation due to the overwhelming feelings running amok in her mind, and only Regina's reassurances got Emma to finish telling all that the vision detailed. She was in tears by then, and Regina tentatively reached forward to wipe them away. Emma sniffed and gave a watery smile. "Sorry, I know I'm a mess. I just don't understand what's happening."

"Emma, look at me." When Emma did, Regina hooked a finger under her chin and kept eye contact with her as she said, "I promise you this. You will not die. I will make sure of it. I don't care what I have to do, even if I have to dive back into hell to do so. I will not let you die on me. You've been there for me all this time, it's only fair I'm here for you. You might be the Saviour of this town, but someone's got to have your back. Kind of like your own saviour, if you will."

Emma gave a short and breathy laugh before resting her forehead onto Regina's shoulder. "Thank you Regina. I haven't had many friends in the past as you well know, and I have to say, you go above and beyond anything I could have ever expected."

Chuckling, Regina leaned her head to rest on Emma's. "Likewise."

They spent a few moments like that, and when they both raised their heads, they smiled. Trying to move back to a happier topic, Regina asked, "So what would you envision your perfect happy ending to be?"

Emma hummed as she thought. "I hadn't really thought about it. I just want to be with someone who loves all of me and can understand I'm not a perfect person, or the epitome of good. Someone who's patient, and of course, loves Henry, but isn't afraid to maybe make the family bigger, and deal with all my current family. Is that a tall order?"

Regina shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, my happy ending wouldn't be all that different."

Letting out a rich laugh, Emma added, "Maybe we should do away all the mystery and just get together."

Joining her in the laughing, Regina nodded. "That would make things much simpler, wouldn't they?"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, merely enjoying their downtime and getting to relax, their arms intertwined and heads resting close to one another. When the sky started getting dark, they decided it was best to go back.

"For the record," Emma began as they were walking down the path back into town. "I know you'll be able to defeat the Evil Queen. You did it before when you became good, and just like you'll be there for me, I will be there for you, and help you defeat her."

Regina gave her a thankful smile. "It means the world to me."

Neither said another word, but they both moved their hands together to clasp one another. Internally, they were both musing about how great it would be to have the other as their happy ending. And they both felt content at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Not overly romantic, but it's a stepping stone towards it. I mean, I'm still hoping and holding out that SQ is gonna be canon, but come on, this scene sure as hell won't happen.
> 
> This show needs to show Emma and Regina being friends, but oh well! Hopefully this little drabble suffices to those who, like me, want this to happen.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
